Hyotei's Vacation
by dark moonlight
Summary: Hyotei members are invited to a Training Camp Activity. Random and Humor shall reign within the team. Will they survive and get along or fail and disband? All Hyotei members are in for the fun! Soon to be updated. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Atobe and Oshitari

Hyotei's Vacation

Disclaimer/Author: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I hope you guys enjoy this…this is my first Prince of Tennis fic and I would be happy what you guys think about it….Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oh wow! Are you serious?!" Gakuto suddenly exclaimed as he continued jumping up and down excitedly. Everyone in the Hyotei Gakuen Men's Tennis Team had one of its usual meetings but for once, hearing Atobe's excessive talking was surprisingly worth listening.

"Of course! Ore-sama is proud of you all for doing as great job in the past Tennis matches we have experienced together." Atobe replied as a statement for the rest of the other regulars. That was a first, who knew that the All-mighty and proud Ore-sama was actually content with his members' effort?

As soon as he responded to Gakuto's answer, several of the Hyotei members were astonished as they stared at Atobe finding any hint of malice. But somehow, a certain blue-haired member didn't seem convinced with his captain's answer. After some quick thinking, being a genius, he was able to figure out what he really meant.

"That's not true, fools. All tennis regulars in each school namely Seishuun, RikkaiDai, and of course Hyotei, are ordered to participate in this Training Camp held somewhere in the Hitotsuba Country Club. Seeing the schedule, it's a 2-week activity to test our skills in tennis, which then concluded that this out-of-school activity is to, at least, start tomorrow at 8:00am abruptly." Oshitari clearly stated after seeing the shocked looks of his fellow members who now, still have the same expression but now are staring at him with anticipation that what he said was right.

Atobe on the other hand, didn't look pleased at all. Sure, what Oshitari said was right. But, must he have to explain it all in 2 mere sentences? As soon as Oshitari finished his speech, Atobe had a frown forming on his lips and at the same time having his brows almost meeting. "Oh god Oshitari…did Ore-sama even give you authority to speak?" He quickly commented with an angry look on his face.

He is the captain of the team.

Not Oshitari.

He should get all the attention.

Not Oshitari.

He should be telling them that.

Not Oshitari.

"And who are you to tell me what to do…" Oshitari calmly replied as he gave him a cold stare, not even stating his words as a question. Soon Atobe felt like he just wanted to punch the lights out of him but he had to think of the consequences. He would be a bad role model and he would lose all his respect to him. He didn't want that. He doesn't want to lose to anyone. He hated to lose to Oshitari. Atobe had to think of how to get things straight with his blue-haired, smart-talking teammate of his. And he knew how.

"Watch your words, Yuushi…One more wrong move; I can have you dropped out from the regulars." He threatened in a non-agitated manner. Now, he's sure how to push Oshitari in a corner without violence. _"Heh. At this point, he would certainly drop down to his knees begging to keep his position."_ It was so good being buchou…Just when he opened his eyes, expecting that scene to become reality, it only showed Oshitari smirking with his hands in his pockets and that cold glare piercing Atobe's gaze.

_No way…_

"Heh. I dare you to. Try that and let's see if this team can get somewhere…cha, what more in the Nationals…" He replied with the same tone in his voice. This was too easy for him. Countering Atobe with words was too much fun than countering his attacks in Tennis. Yes, he didn't want to be dropped out from the regulars, but when he thought about it, he could get back in easily.

"Are you…Did you…dare question my authority as buchou of this team..?!"Atobe angrily demanded as he pointed an accusing finder towards him. He was mad. Now he felt like ripping of the head of Oshitari if he said another word. _"No one questions my position as Team Captain. Not a single soul would live if ever they ever did. No one should ask—"_

"Why? Did it look like I was questioning you or your authority?" Oshitari replied with loads of sarcasm smeared on his words. He knew how to crack up Atobe each and every time they argued…and he enjoyed the fact that he could torment him with just words.

"That's it Oshitari! You've gone too far!" Atobe shouted as his eyes began to narrow and his hands were clenched into tight fists. _"You're going down!"_ He charged at him by front as he positioned one of his fists towards his face, having great determination of punching successfully. But Oshitari then, dodged the attack and quickly countered it smoothly. However, Atobe gracefully avoided a terrible fall and attempted to punch him from a different angle. So on the fight went for a long time.

"Dammit! They've been going on forever! When will the nightmares end!?"Shishido loudly whined as he looked like he was about to bang his head on his desk.

"sigh Here we go again…" Hiyoshi groaned softly to himself as he laid his head on his desk, covering his ears with both hands to lessen the noise.

"Usu." Kabaji monotonously agreed, staring at the fight that was still going on.

"Zzz…huh? Wha—is club over yet?" Jiroh mumbled lazily as he left his eyes halfway open as he scratched his head looking where the noise came from that disturbed his sleep.

"G-g-guys…P-please s-s-stop fighting…" Choutaro attempted to call out loudly, trying his best to keep the team together.

""H-hey...Was it something I said…?" Gakuto worriedly asked as he looked around for someone who would listen, as the fight kept going on like no tomorrow.

"Argh! I don't care anymore!" Just be here by 6:00am with everything you need. We're going on this trip whether you like it or not! Atobe nearly shouted to everyone as soon as he was able to keep Oshitari's mouth shut.

He soon picked up his things and stormed of the room having the door banging loudly. He knew fighting never solved anything. _"Maybe a hot bath would be nice after this…or a long nap…how about both…" _He thought in the end. He wanted to clear his mind. He wanted to forget everything that happened that afternoon.

Back in the classroom,

"Wow…what did Atobe eat this morning…?" Jiroh mumbled as he looked at the nearly broken door.

Oshitari on the other hand, wasn't really out of words. He just got bored arguing with Atobe which only wasted his time and breath whenever he deals with him. Everyone was silent when he left, leaving only him to explain everything. Before Choutaro could ask how Atobe was feeling. He calmly replied,

"Don't worry. He'll be fine He'll get over it probably in a hot bath or a long nap. Either way, it's a relaxing way to release all anger and stress."

"I hope Atobe doesn't go all cranky the next day."

Oshitari was really smart when it also came to things like this. Oh boy, they don't know how right he was.

END of Prologue.

**Preview:**

"_Ah! Shishido-san! Mukahi-san! Are you o-okay..? Choutaro mumbled loudly (is that possible?) as he quickly got out of his seat to help them both up. He didn't expect anything shocking to happen… at least, not 5:30 in the morning! He was also surprised that Shishido actually came early today, same goes with Gakuto. Heck, he actually had a bad feeling that he didn't sleep at all. _

"_Ow…my head…Shishido groaned as he rubbed his temples while feeling the throbbing rhythm of his pain. Now he felt terribly awful. His mother woke him up really early just when he was about to sleep at 3:30 in the morning. He really didn't care about the Training Camp. But just when he actually felt better, Gakuto had to be there to ruin it. Such luck…_

"_Whee! Let's go again! Let's go again!" Gakuto exclaimed clumsily, still on the ground waving his hands rhythmically while chanting the same 3 words over and over. He wasn't on his right mind after the fall. The hit on his head took his whole conscience._

* * *

Disclaimer/Author: Eep...that was long o.o

What do you think about it? I tried my best to finish it in one day...Oh no! It's 3:05 am!

Please review! I would like to know if you think I should continue this or leave it be…


	2. Chapter 2: Gakuto and Shishido

Hyotei's Vacation

Hyotei's Vacation

Disclaimer/Author: Ahh! Here's Chapter 2. I'm so happy to update again. **Maybe that chapter before, shouldn't be a prologue…I seemed to have an idea on what would happen next. Don't worry; they'll be in the Country Club in no time!** Please read and review! Hope you like it! The characters here are Shishido, Gakuto and Choutaro. Chapter 1 had Atobe and Oshitari. Hmm…I wonder about Chapter 3...

* * *

"Ah…Good Morning…" Shishido monotonously greeted as he entered the classroom. He realized that he came up pretty early. The day was still dark and he only saw only 2 of his tennis club members. Choutaro and Gakuto. He wasn't surprised with Choutaro. He was always early with everything. He wasn't sure with the red-head though. _What's up with Gakuto being up so early?" _

"Good morning Shishido-san." Choutaro replied from his seat with a smile on his face. _Why doesn't he look cranky? You mean he sleeps early too…?" _ Shishido hadn't realized how different they were. But that didn't matter right now. He had no problem with that.

"Wahahahaha! Sugoi! Sugoi! You're finally here Shishido!" Gakuto cried out happily as he charged towards him, still having a grin plastered on his face. Shishido was in shock. He wasn't sure if Gakuto would stop right in front of his face or charged right through him. Sadly, he didn't know what to do but stand there trying to stop whatever he might do.

"A-a-ano…Gakuto! D-d-don't run--!"

**!!CRASH!!**

"Ah! Shishido-san! Mukahi-san! Are you o-okay..? Choutaro mumbled loudly (is that possible?) as he quickly got out of his seat to help them both up. He didn't expect anything shocking to happen… at least, not 5:30 in the morning! He was also surprised that Shishido actually came early today, same goes with Gakuto. Heck, he actually had a bad feeling that he didn't sleep at all.

"Ow…my head…Shishido groaned as he rubbed his temples while feeling the throbbing rhythm of his pain. Now he felt terribly awful. His mother woke him up really early just when he was about to sleep at 3:30 in the morning. He really didn't care about the Training Camp. But just when he actually felt better, Gakuto had to be there to ruin it. Such luck…

"Whee! Let's go again! Let's go again!" Gakuto exclaimed clumsily, still on the ground waving his hands rhythmically while chanting the same 3 words over and over. He wasn't on his right mind after the fall. The hit on his head took his whole conscience.

Soon Choutaro helped Shishido back up on his feet while Gakuto still was laying flat floor mumbling inaudible words. After he seated himself comfortably, Choutaro wasn't done yet. He looked at the soon-fainted Gakuto worriedly then back at his doubles' partner.

"Ah, Shishido-san, is it okay for you to watch Mukahi-san while I get some ice from the nurse's office? Hehe…it seems that he has a large bruise on his forehead so he'll probably need it…" He stated still looking at him, trying to crack up a smile. Choutaro really cared for his teammates. Gakuto would've had to thank him for his helpful act.

"Yeah, sure whatever…" Shishido replied in a really bored manner still reading one of his comic books, not even giving him a single glance. He didn't feel the bump anymore. He felt worse pain than this. Probably, got used to the scud serves that Choutaro used to give him whenever they trained.

"A-ano…really? Thank you Shishido-san! I'll be back in a few minutes."He reminded before leaving the room. With a soft click of the door, it was only him and Gakuto. For a few minutes, Shishido ignored his fellow red-haired teammate. He was determined that Choutaro would come back any minute now to treat Gakuto's wound on his head.

After 10 minutes, he began to worry but took no action. He would also take a few glances at Gakuto every now and then. While time passed, he thought of many theories why Gakuto wouldn't wake up. _"He's probably tired from waking up too early and was possibly too lazy to get up from the floor either." _He thought reasonably while looking at Gakuto who was still sprawled on the floor.

10 more minutes passed and soon, Shishido began to panic. "Argh! What's taking Choutaro so long just to get an ice bag!?" He exclaimed to himself as he stared at the door hoping for him to come in. Then he heard a soft click. He quickly turned to the door…

"Chouta—You're--!"

...and saw Hiyoshi.

"—Hiyoshi!?" Shishido cried out surprisingly as his jaw dropped in shock.

"Eh? Oi, Shishido. Looks like you seen a ghost. Something the matter?" He replied in a bored manner, ignoring his statement.

"N-nothing…" He says as he adverts with his eyes towards to Gakuto.

"Anyway, have you seen Chouta—"He continued but was cut off by Hiyoshi.

"Woah…What happened to Gakuto?" He stared at the fainted red-head with awe.

"He's um….sleeping." Shishido lied looking away far from both of them. He was sure Hiyoshi wouldn't buy that excuse. What else could he do? He had a bad sense of lying.

He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'd believe that?" He replied as he laid his things on his seat. He soon went to an empty seat near Gakuto and looked at the acrobat with a bored face.

"…"

"Riiight…Let's see what Buchou has to say about this…" He said with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes, not really expecting an answer.

"Okay okay! It was entirely his fault! I just came in the room; soon, he came running towards me. We bumped our heads. I was okay. He fainted on the floor. Choutaro went to the nurse to get ice for Gakuto. He left. I stayed. And it's been more than 20 minutes since he fainted!!" Shishido quickly replied as he waved his hands uncertainly, before he took his seat near Gakuto.

"Huh? You said something Shishido?" Hiyoshi said as he gave him a look after looking at something else that was actually more important.

"…I. will. not. repeat. myself." He angrily said under his breath as he twitched, while looking at him. Note to self. "_Never take Hiyoshi seriously."_

"Ah never mind. You really are boring aren't you, Shishido…?" He mumbled while fiddling with a piece of chalk.

"Yes Hiyoshi. I am boring. Very -twitch- boring." He replied with sarcasm. _"Why don't you look at the mirror? You would actually play with a piece of chalk than help out waking Gakuto!" _

"How are we suppose to wake up Gakuto…?" Hiyoshi asked while poking him with the piece of chalk.

"I don't know!!"

" Well, we gotta do something!"

"Yeaaah, like you have something in mind, Hiyo—"

"Give him your lunch."

"Eh?"

"Give him your lunch." He replied in a louder tone. "It might work."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Oi. This is your responsibility. I only vociferously assist you."

"Come again?"

"Just do it." Hiyoshi replied bluntly.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Shishido grunted. _"I going to regret everything I'm going to do after this…" _He got Gakuto's shoulders and continuously jerked it. "Oi! Gakuto! Wake up!" Silence.

"Not going to work." Hiyoshi said as he shook his head. "I told you to give him your lunch."

"As if you tried this before…" He retorted as he rolled his eyes, still holding the fainted red-head's shoulders. _"I haven't even eaten anything for the past 12 hours!" _

"Suit yourself." He replied as he looked at the opposite direction, not really caring. "_I wish they could get this crap over with…" _

Shishido tried many ways to get him to wake up. He tried shouting at him, jerking his shoulders repeatedly that get harder and harder, or threatening him if ever he was faking his fall and particularly sometimes both at the same time!

Shishido thought for a moment. "Wait…Can I punch him?" He quickly changed his tried expression to a sadistic grin at Gakuto, asking Hiyoshi.

"Bleh. Do whatever." He replied as went to towards the board and started writing with a chalk, "Gekokujou pwns jo0 n0obs."_ "Shishido you fool, why are you asking your kouhai? You should know better." _Hiyoshi thought sarcastically as he continued writing random 'facts' about Gekokujou. Taking a few glances whatever Shishido would do next.

"Okay Gakuto. Prepare yourself." Shishido grinned as he cracked his knuckles. He punched him. Hard.

No answer.

Another punch. Harder.

No answer.

And so went along the other punches he offered the acrobat. But no matter how much blows he gave him. Gakuto didn't wake up which made him feel weak. Angered, he gave him more strikes in the face, but failed to fulfill what he wanted to happen which only gave Gakuto lots of bruises.

"Why won't you wake up!?" He exclaimed in front of his face as he felt like tearing his own hair.

Of course, no answer from Gakuto.

Hiyoshi stopped writing. "I told you should give him your lunch." He said as he had the same expression on his face.

"Ahhh! He'll never wake up!" He groaned as he also fell flat on the floor, panting.

The floor was cold and hard but it was comfortable for him. As soon as he was about to rest his eyes, his stomach growled.

"See? Now my stomach's angry at me for not eating food." He said, not really concerned if Hiyoshi heard him or not. He got his body off the floor and went towards his seat to get his sandwich for breakfast from his bag.

Hiyoshi was in his little own Gekokujou world while Gakuto was doing a really great job of having the same position he had for more then 20 minutes. But before Shishido could even take a bite, he swore he saw the red-head move.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…He mumbled as he glared at Hiyoshi who didn't seem to notice. _"I'm going to take Hiyoshi's advice." _He realized that he didn't want Gakuto to stay like that forever just because of a mere bump. _"Was my head really that hard?" _He thought as he walked his way towards him.

Accepting the fact that he might sacrifice his breakfast, he sat in an Indian-position and let his sandwich hang over Gakuto's face as he made sure that it was near his nose.

In a split second, Gakuto instantly took a large bite on his food and was soon wide awake. Shishido jumped up in surprise as he released his grip on his sandwich and walked back a few steps. Hiyoshi looked at their view with shock that Gakuto was awake.

"Eh? Shishido?" Gakuto looked up. "Ah, Hiyoshi? What up?" He asked through his muffled voice because of the bread between his teeth.

"The roof." Hiyoshi replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. _"Thank god Gakuto's awake." _…and continued writing…stuff.

"Finally! You're awake…" Shishido sighed but cracked a smile trying to forget that his food was eaten by another.

"Awake? What are you—Ow!! Why do my cheeks hurt so much?!" He yelped in mid-sentence as he touched one of his cheeks that felt like it was burning.

"Uhm…uh it was probably because y-you knocked me and my head…a-and fell on the f-floor…" Shishido sweat dropped as he tried to crack a smile and glare at Hiyoshi warning him to shut up at the same time.

"Oh…maybe that's why…" Gakuto winced as he rubbed his cheeks to lessen the pain.

After a few minutes, miraculously having Hiyoshi not saying anything relating to the red-head's cheeks, a knock approached the door as someone familiar came in.

"Ah! Shishido-san! Sorry I was late—" Choutaro apologized, trying to reason out but soon stopped at mid-sentence after seeing a conscious Gakuto and a very angry Shishido.

"What the heck took you so long, Choutaro?!" He demanded heatedly as he stomped towards him.

"Hehehe…gomen gomen Shishido-san…the clinic was far away…as I arrived, it was still closed…so, I waited till the nurse opened the door and gave me this." He replied as he showed his partner the ice bag for a quick moment and handed it to the acrobat, who took it, looking confused.

"Here, let me help you, Mukahi-san." He offered helpfully, reaching out his hand.

But Gakuto just stared at it blankly.

"Uh…nice to meet you?" He replied, looking rather confused as he shook his hand.

Everyone except him stared at him with shock.

"Matte…you mean, you don't know Choutaro?" Shishido asked with astonishment.

"I do now…" He said. They sighed in relief. "…since you told me his name, of course." He finished off.

"Nani?!" Shishido exclaimed as he stared at him.

"What else do you know about Ootori?" Hiyoshi asked, as he crossed his arms.

"Nothing else but his name…"

"Ehh?!" Choutaro and Shishido exclaimed looking at him uncertainly. _"Please tell me that he's—"_

"Just kidding! Hahah! Fooled you! You should've seen the look on your faces!!"

"Gakuto…you almost got us worried…" Choutaro mumbled as he looked at him with anxiety.

"Gekokujou, Gakuto…"

"Gakuto! You fool!" Shishido glared angrily as his fists were balled up.

"Well! You got fooled by a fool you foolish fool!" He laughed as he took the last bite on Shishido's sandwich.

_It seems that Gakuto Mukahi is still up to his old tricks…?_

END of Chapter 2.

* * *

Author: Damn...I'm being confusing. Wow…that was long. o.o lol. Well, what do you think of chapter 2 so far? On the next chapter, they'll all be meeting the classroom first before boarding the bus. What would they do there…? Hmm…what do you think? :0


End file.
